


Там, где я никогда не был

by Suoh



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Исуми боится пускать в свою жизнь перемены, потому что не хочет потерпеть поражение.





	

Окна в комнате Исуми выходили на проезжую часть. Было видно, как из-за угла выворачивают автобусы, как со стороны торгового центра бегут к остановке люди. Еще несколько лет назад, когда семья Исуми въехала в эту квартиру, к полуночи шум автомобилей за окном затихал и возобновлялся только с наступлением утра. Теперь же машины и мотоциклы носились по улице сутки напролет.

Ко всем этим звукам Исуми привык не сразу. Как и к яркому круглому шару фонаря за окном. Он пробивался сквозь шторы, и белое пятно света падало прямо на футон.

И все же это было лучше, чем делить комнату с братьями.

Кота и Со жили вдвоем в просторной комнате с окнами во двор, Исуми заходил к ним редко. Среди мячей, бит, музыкальных инструментов и стопок старого «джампа» он чувствовал себя неуютно и скованно. Чуждо.

Исуми научился заниматься и засыпать под звуки моторов за окнами, привык, как другие привыкают к мерному тиканью часов или шепоту телевизора. Вместо журналов по углам скапливались стопки кифу. Мама осторожно затворяла дверь в его комнату, и никто не беспокоил его до самого вечера.

— А вот старший брат Наказавы, — начал как-то за завтраком Кота, — играет нападающим в университетской команде по футболу. Круто, правда?

— Я тоже играю! Только в школе и в баскетбол, разве это не так же круто? — встрял Со.

— Ты не считаешься, — огрызнулся Кота. — Ты младше, и вообще…

Исуми отложил палочки. Он прекрасно понимал, что значит «и вообще». Быть старшим братом, которым можно похвастаться, он так и не научился — и едва ли научится. Профессиональный игрок в го звучит круто только для тех, кто стремится к этому. Для остальных это кто-то, кто получает деньги за то, что переставляет на доске черные и белые камни.

— Мне пора. — Исуми поднялся из-за стола и бросил взгляд на часы. — Нет, правда, я опаздываю, — сказал он, обернувшись к матери.

Выйдя из кухни, Исуми услышал, как она вполголоса отчитывает братьев. До него донеслись обрывки фраз — что-то про поддержку и уважение.

«Она считает, что их слова меня задели, — подумал Исуми. — Может, так и есть, ладно, поговорю вечером…»

— Я ушел! — крикнул Исуми в пустой коридор и вышел из дома.

Он не опаздывал, даже шел раньше, холодный осенний воздух расшевелил еще сонные мысли.

«Если я выиграю все игры сегодня, для них это не будет иметь никакого значения. Если я получу четвертый дан к весне, кто-нибудь обязательно спросит сколько их всего».

Исуми пнул камешек, и тот откатился к краю дорожки. Настроение было не то чтобы ужасное — так, хандра, — однако грозило испортиться, как погода этим неясным, слегка пасмурным утром.

Облака летели так быстро, что Исуми засмотрелся. Они проплыли прямо над его головой и уже начали ползти за крышу нового торгового центра через дорогу, когда зазвонил телефон. Завибрировал в кармане, словно живой.

— Да?

— Исуми-сан, это Вая, привет. Ты вышел уже?

Вая. Исуми чуть улыбнулся и зачем-то прижал к себе висящую на плече сумку.

— Да, подхожу к метро уже, — ответил он, — а что?

— О, здорово. Подожди меня на станции. Дойдем до Института вместе? — судя по звукам, Вая уже ехал в поезде.

Квартира Ваи была далеко от центра, и дорога до Института занимала у него часа полтора. «Зато недорого! — отмахивался Вая. — А в дороге можно и доспать, если повезет».

— Ладно, я тебя подожду.

— Спасибо, Исуми-сан, кстати…

Что именно «кстати» Исуми так и не услышал — пропал звук. Трубка замолчала, а затем невыразительный женский голос сообщил, что оборвалась связь.

Перечень станций, которые он проезжал каждый день, Исуми мог без запинки перечислить по памяти. Маршрут, повторявшийся день ото дня, давно стал привычным и знакомым — но не скучным. Друзья небезосновательно считали Исуми консервативным. Но однообразие не утомляло, наоборот — Исуми находил своеобразное удовольствие в том, чтобы подмечать новые, едва заметные детали в вещах, к которым привык.

Станции, например, каждый день были одни и те же, а вот люди — новые. Исуми изучал их, глядя исподлобья, и иногда улавливал обрывки разговоров. Случайные люди из толпы обрастали жизнью, которая случайно соприкоснулась с жизнью Исуми в утреннем переполненном транспорте.

Прежде тем, как перед ним разъехались двери метро, Исуми успел задержать взгляд на своем отражении. «Стоит постричься, — рассеянно подумал он. — Не заметил, как отрасли».

У выхода его уже ждал Вая. Он ритмично постукивал пальцами по ремешку кожаной сумки и покачивал головой. Исуми присмотрелся — провод наушников высовывался из кармана сумки и шел вверх, самих наушников было не разглядеть.

Исуми немного постоял так, пользуясь возможностью просто смотреть со стороны и ничего не говорить. Не отвечать на неловкие вопросы, которые когда-нибудь все-таки будут заданы.

Вая нравился ему — глупо было это отрицать, и Исуми даже не стал бороться с собой, просто как-то раз сказал своим мыслям бесстрастное «да», которое означало сразу много всего. В первую очередь, то, что он не станет ничего предпринимать — искренняя дружба Ваи, казалось Исуми, стоила гораздо больше всех бесконечно малых вероятностей, и терять ее он не хотел.

«Пусть остается, как есть», — решил Исуми и сразу отсек этими словами все возможности перемен. В том числе и перемен к худшему.

— Как ты умудрился добраться раньше меня?

Вая выдернул наушники из ушей, торопливо завертел головой по сторонам.

— А, — он расплылся в улыбке, — Исуми-сан. Что-то долго ты.

— Это ты — быстро, — засмеялся Исуми, а потом вспомнил: — Ты что-то сказать хотел? Прервалась связь в метро, я ничего не услышал.

Вая затолкал плеер в сумку.

— А, ерунда. То же, что и всегда. Не надумал?

Примерно раз в месяц — иногда чаще, если бывало совсем тоскливо, — Вая предлагал переехать к нему. Это, говорил он, «спасло бы его экономическое положение», подарило бы Исуми положенную в его возрасте долю независимости и, конечно, дало бы им возможность играть друг против друга сколько душе угодно.

«И матери моей спокойнее будет, — мрачно добавлял Вая в качестве последнего аргумента. — Ты старше, ответственнее и вообще… Хорошо влияешь на всех».

Исуми отказывался. Первые разы — серьезно, потому что не хотел расшатывать стабильное равновесие своих чувств, считал это лишним и в принципе не мог еще вообразить себя покидающим родительскую квартиру с коробкой нужных вещей. Потом стал отмахиваться, и это переросло в вечную шутку. И в этот раз Исуми снова ответил несерьезным:

— Сам же знаешь, что нет. — Вая притворно сник, наклонил голову, и Исуми не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не взлохматить его растрепанные волосы. — Пойдем.

— Ага.

В Институте их уже ждали.

— Исуми-кун! — Сакурано, как всегда больше женщина, чем профессионал, махнула ему рукой. —Исуми-кун, тебя сегодня искали.

Вая и Исуми недоуменно переглянулись. Вая пожал плечами.

— Иди, если тебя искали. У тебя есть игры сегодня?

— Да, — Исуми кивнул. — Я потом тебя найду. Или встретимся в обед.

Вая ушел, а Исуми, чувствуя плохо объяснимую неловкость, подошел к Сакурано. Взгляд зацепился за ее руки: ухоженные, женственные, но все же с короткими, притупленными на концах ногтями игрока.

— Амано-сан хотел тебя видеть, — сообщила она. — Кажется, довольно срочно.

— Амано-сан из еженедельника? — переспросил Исуми. — Но я не знаю, почему бы…

— С ним был еще кто-то, незнакомый и в костюме. Они поднялись на второй этаж совсем недавно.

— Спасибо.

Исуми нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и задумался. Обычно Амано приходил к игрокам сам, сам следил за сеткой игр, легко подгадывал удобное время. Что могло заставить его искать Исуми так поспешно?

«Что-нибудь неважное, — сказал Исуми сам себе. — Наверняка пустяковый вопрос».

Амано действительно нашелся на втором этаже. На узких неудобных диванах. А сидевший рядом с ним человек был Исуми незнаком. Очки, галстук… Офисный клерк?

«Нет, не похож, — понял Исуми. — Амано-сан слишком нервничает».

Амано и правда казался взволнованным, но при этом странно воодушевленным.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Исуми, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. — Мне передали, что вы искали меня, Амано-сан?

Амано поспешно встал, незаметно вытер ладони о брюки.

— Исуми-кун, это Ода Тошинори.

Человек со звучной фамилией Ода протянул руку, и манжет рубашки обнажил дорогие часы на его запястье.

«Спонсорский турнир?»

Исуми не угадал. Исуми едва ли угадал бы, потому что идея показалась ему дикой и в первый раз, и во второй, и даже в третий. Или нет — идея была хороша, но вот он, Исуми, никогда не смог бы принять в ней участие, потому что он… не подходит. Это не для него.

Го необходимо популяризировать, объяснял Амано, освещать не только для таких же поклонников, но и для широкой аудитории.

— …если мы хотим занимать места на международных турнирах и конкурировать с Кореей и Китаем. — И эта мотивация была понятна Исуми. — Возникла идея некоторого проекта, и Ода-сан его… Реализатор, скажем так. У него есть к тебе предложение, Исуми-кун.

— Телешоу, — коротко произнес Ода. — По региону Канто, формат — двадцать минут.

Исуми слушал и не мог убедить себя в том, что слышит все правильно. Новости мира Го, история игры, знаменитые игроки — «Целый выпуск нужно будет посвятить Шусаку, я полагаю», — и традиции. Все это — упаковать в формат телепередачи и попытаться взглянуть со стороны обывателя.

В роли обывателей — все те, кого видят по телевидению каждый день: айдолы, комедианты, ведущие… Голова у Исуми пошла кругом.

— И, конечно, профессионал, который объяснял бы тонкости и... — Ода чуть замялся, подбирая слова. — Кто-нибудь, кто приоткрыл бы дверь в мир го, если мне позволят так сказать.

«Никогда, — сказал Исуми сам себе. — Я — никогда. Кто угодно другой, но только не я». А вслух произнес:

— Но разве не найдется более подходящей кандидатуры. Курата-сан, к примеру.

— Курата очень обаятелен, это точно, — подтвердил Амано, — вот только Ода-сан и прочие господа не уверены, что он впишется в формат, сам понимаешь.

— А Огата-сан?..

— Отказался, — сухо ответил Ода. — Довольно резко. Так что размышляй, Исуми-кун. — Ода протянул ему визитку. — И принимай решение.

«Уже принял», — подумал Исуми и вежливо кивнул, беря визитку двумя руками.

***

— Отказался? — переспросил Вая, словно не веря своим ушам. — То есть как, совсем отказался?

— Не совсем, — поправил его Исуми. — Но намерен. Позвоню и скажу сегодня же вечером.

— Так. — Вая отставил в сторону стоящий между ними гобан и сел по-турецки, подтянув поближе ступни. — А теперь расскажи еще раз.

Исуми сложил руки на коленях, машинально одернул рукава. Они сидели у Ваи, время перевалило за девять вечера, и стоило бы уже собираться домой, но не хотелось. Неожиданное предложение выбило Исуми из колеи, а реакция Ваи до странного удивила.

Исуми чувствовал: Вая считает, что ему стоило согласиться, и теперь, пересказывая утренний разговор с Амано и Одой, пытался найти аргументы.

«Мне не хочется», «я не справлюсь», «это не для людей вроде меня» — все это звучало жалко и нескладно, Исуми было бы стыдно произнести это вслух, поэтому нужно было объяснить, найти настоящую причину и озвучить ее хотя бы Вае, если вдруг она окажется слишком личной.

— Огата отказался? — это развеселило Ваю. — Ну и классно. Представляешь, включаешь ты телевизор, а там его постная очкастая физиономия. Сидит, курит и опускает всех вокруг — кошмар же! — Вая уже смеялся.

— Ему не разрешили бы курить в студии, — заметил Исуми. — И ты сам знаешь, что он хороший игрок.

— Исуми-сан, не занудствуй, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Но, короче, — Вая потер переносицу и внезапно посерьезнел, — я вот считаю, что тебе стоит сказать им «да». Если не выгорит, то ты последний, кого это коснется, пусть разбираются продюсеры и все остальные. Это ведь такая возможность.

— Возможность чего? — Исуми удивленно поднял брови.

Вая смотрел на него то ли разочарованно, то ли сочувственно. Потом облизнул пересохшие губы, и Исуми в очередной раз мысленно засобирался домой.

— Сколько человек из твоих бывших одноклассников удивились, когда ты первый раз сказал, что хочешь быть профессиональным игроком в го?

— Все, наверное. Они не очень представляли себе, как все это устроено.

— Вот. — Вая поднял указательный палец. — Они не представляли. И еще куча народу в Японии не представляет. И, между прочим, смотрят круглыми глазами, когда говоришь им, что этим можно зарабатывать деньги. Меня, тебя, Шиндо, Очи — да кого угодно! — нас перестанут считать фриками, если увидят про это сюжет по телевизору.

— Мне кажется, — Исуми улыбнулся, — что Очи и без го достаточно странный.

То, что сказал Вая, было очевидно и просто и как раз называлось «популяризацией», о которой говорили Амано и Ода. Исуми прекрасно осознавал это. В памяти всплыл разговор за завтраком.

«Мои младшие братья считают, что я не тот старший брат, которым можно гордиться. Потому что игрок в го — это не круто, это старомодно и странно, особенно если тебе двадцать лет».

— А если я не справлюсь? — Исуми сказал это как-то тихо и именно поэтому сразу понял — оно, та самая причина. — Я боюсь проиграть.

Исуми до сих пор помнил, что свою самую первую официальную игру он проиграл. Неудивительно, мало кто начинает хотя бы с ничьей, но поражение оказалось болезненным — все поражения. Исуми с трудом учился относиться к ним как к неотъемлемой части игры, учился воспринимать их как опыт.

Получалось не всегда. Невыносимый и страшный проигрыш Шиндо на экзамене только разбудил старое слабое место — тогда Исуми пошатнулся, а затем собирал себя по кусочкам очень долго, хотя фотовспышки молний того дня намертво врезались в память.

Но теперь он ступал на новую, неизведанную землю, и оступиться было так же легко и страшно.

— Я боюсь проиграть, Вая. Это не го, я не смогу ни смотреть в камеру, ни говорить.

— Помнишь, — Вая говорил нарочито медленно, словно желал подчеркнуть что-то очевидное, что ускользало от Исуми, — сколько лет я был инсеем?

— Четыре года, наверное? Но я был дольше, ты же знаешь…

— Я не об этом. Четыре года я играл с тобой. Сам понимаешь, что часто, почти каждый день. И много проигрывал, уже привык к этому. Говорил себе: Исуми-сан играет лучше, поэтому это нормально, все в порядке, хотя каждый раз пытался стать чуть сильнее. Думаешь, мне стоило бросить после самого первого поражения? Или, может, после первого поражения от Хонды или от Шиндо? Проиграть Шиндо в первый раз было чертовски обидно, кстати.

— Странно, что ты уговариваешь меня. — Исуми почувствовал укол совести — временами он действительно был безвольным трусом. — Мне бы хоть долю твоего оптимизма, Вая.

— Вместо оптимизма у тебя есть я, — Вая наклонился вперед и хлопнул его по плечу, ладонь у него была горячая, Исуми ощутил это даже через ткань рубашки. — Поэтому просто доверься моей интуиции и всему остальному. О, уже полдесятого. Может, переночуешь у меня?

— Нет, — замотал головой Исуми. — Я пойду. Доиграем в выходные, — он кивнул на стоящий в стороне гобан. — И я позвоню. В смысле, Оде-сану.

— Непременно. Тогда у меня будет шанс похвастаться, что я накоротке со знаменитостью, круто.

— Или тебе придется всячески скрывать факт, что ты знаком с тем неудачником из телевизора, который двух слов связать не может.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Вая. — Иногда ты сам не подозреваешь, на что способен.

«Точнее и не скажешь», — задумчиво ответил Исуми сам себе. Вая сидел рядом, подвижный и горячий, словно температура его тела была на пару градусов выше, чем у нормального человека. Исуми торопливо встал и, перешагивая через разбросанные по полу тут и там вещи, подошел к входной двери.

Он поспешно натянул кеды, надел куртку. Вая облокотился на дверной косяк и рассеянно ковырял пальцем неровную выемку на двери. Исуми непроизвольно засмотрелся на его длинные неширокие босые ступни.

— Пока.

— Да, до завтра, если получится.

Исуми вышел на улицу и взглянул на экран мобильного телефона — один раз звонила мама. Визитка Оды лежала в кармане, Исуми достал ее, развернул. Номер был написан крупным четким шрифтом, и Исуми вдруг стало волнительно и любопытно, как эта почти случайная последовательность цифр сможет изменить его жизнь.

Он набрал номер на телефоне, нажал на «вызов» и почувствовал, как участился пульс.

***

Полтора часа, которые Исуми пережил в обществе стилиста, были до невозможности странными и, казалось, принадлежали чьей-то чужой, не его жизни. Например, жизни того человека, отражение которого Исуми ловил в стеклянных поверхностях столов в студии, в линзах видеокамер. Тяжелая от воска челка изгибалась надо лбом, напоминая о старых гангстерских фильмах, а светло-зеленый цвет рубашки — сам Исуми не выбрал бы такую никогда — делал его лицо нездорово бледным.

Исуми не узнавал себя и никак не мог поверить до конца, что оказался здесь.

Изнанка съемочного процесса предстала перед ним со всеми своими сложностями и трудностями, которые были привычны остальным, но были в новинку для него. Первые несколько раз Исуми вздрагивал, слыша звучащий из ниоткуда голос звукорежиссера трансляции, и неловко кланялся, когда кто-то звал его по имени.

Но чем ярче становился свет на площадке, тем дальше уходило все остальное. Перед Исуми лежали листы сценария, и от него требовалось только следовать ему, безошибочно исполняя отведенную ему роль.

«Улыбайся и отвечай на вопросы, когда к тебе обратятся, — сказал ему перед началом съемок Ода. — Ничего больше. А если что-то пойдет не так, всегда можно сделать еще несколько дублей».

Исуми подумал, что волнуется необычайно мало, только немного раздражает обжигающий свет софитов — сохли глаза. Гости — актриса такаразуки и бейсболист — заученно улыбались, а Исуми гадал, стоит ли по окончании попросить у спортсмена автограф, чтобы порадовать Коту и Со.

Дома, узнав о телепередаче, сдержанно удивились — наверное, не верили до конца. Но нынешним утром Исуми получил несколько сообщений с поздравлениями.

«Остерегайся журналистов, айдолов и комедиантов! — писала Насе. — И постарайся там».

Даже чопорный и сдержанный Тоя Акира пожелал ему удачи, когда Исуми столкнулся с ним в холле Института двумя днями ранее.

Ведущий говорил какие-то вводные слова — Исуми слушал вполуха, — но когда произнесли его имя, Исуми посмотрел прямо в камеру и слегка поклонился. Оператор показал большой палец, и Исуми едва слышно выдохнул.

— Исуми Шиничиро, третий дан. Исуми-сан, расскажите, что нужно сделать, чтобы стать профессионалом? Насколько это сложно? Много ли желающих?

«Говори», — скомандовал себе Исуми, и хотя во рту вдруг пересохло, он заставил себя произнести первые слова.

— Экзамен проходит каждый год, существует возрастное ограничение, по которому…

Рассказывать о том, что занимает большую часть твоей жизни, почти является твоей жизнью, оказалось неожиданно легко. Иногда в речи проскальзывали профессиональные термины — титулы, названия, — и тогда Исуми, ловя на себе чей-то вопросительный взгляд, старался пояснить.

Гостей больше интересовали люди — игроки прошлого и современности. Когда актриса спросила, кто является сильнейшим игроком в Японии, Исуми замялся. От него ждали имя.

Кто-то остановил запись жестом руки. Послышался голос режиссера:

— Вопрос неудачный, убираем его.

— Почему? — спросил кто-то из персонала.

— Первый же выпуск, и сразу — личное мнение. Надо дать зрителю хоть немного окунуться в происходящее, составить свое представление. А иначе он станет почитателем единственного игрока, которого помнит по имени.

Исуми почувствовал облегчение.

Только когда отсняли все шесть запланированных на сегодня выпусков, Исуми ощутил усталость. Он втолкнул в автомат несколько монет, наугад выбрал кнопку с напитком. Пластиковый стаканчик тут же стал наполняться жидким дымящимся кофе. Исуми отпил глоток — кисловатый вкус быстрорастворимого. И горячо. Исуми больно обжог кончик языка.

— Эй, парень, — окликнул его кто-то со спины. Исуми обернулся. Рядом стоял бейсболист и теперь, без пиджака и с закатанными выше локтей рукавами рубашки, он был действительно похож на бейсболиста. Йошизава, кажется, постарался припомнить Исуми. — Стало мне интересно тут кое-что. Не расскажешь?

— Д-да? — Исуми растерялся. — Спрашивайте, пожалуйста, я постараюсь ответить.

— Сколько тебе платят за твое го?

Этого вопроса Исуми ждал, и ответ был готов заранее. Он объяснил про спонсорские турниры и про титулы. Услышав суммы, полагающиеся держателям высших титулов, Йошизава присвистнул. Исуми вспомнил спортивный автомобиль Огаты и добавил, что среди высших данов хватает достаточно обеспеченных людей.

— Мы с тобой коллеги в некотором смысле, — фамильярно заметил Йошизава. — Настольные игры же тоже спорт, как ни крути.

— Полагаю, что да. — Исуми улыбнулся. — Хотя думаю, что мои младшие братья считают иначе и ни за что не станут сравнивать бейсбол, футбол или баскетбол с го. И, может, вы могли бы…

Но у Исуми не было ни ручки, ни бумаги — он только сейчас сообразил это.

— Впрочем, нет, ничего, спасибо. Хорошего дня, Йошизава-сан.

***

Большое письмо от Ян Хая пришло в день выхода первого выпуска передачи. Исуми увидел его сразу, как открыл электронную почту. «Начинающей телезвезде с поздравлениями!» — значилось в теме.

Ян Хай, как всегда, писал обо всем и сразу — про свои и чужие игры, про планы, про поездку в Корею.

«Выпуск твоего шоу нашел в тот же день в Интернете — великая вещь эта сеть! Ты молодец, никогда не скажешь, что оказался перед камерой в первый раз, а в остальном сказать пока нечего. Понимаю, что это только начало и, так сказать, подготовка почвы, и с интересом жду, какие темы выберут для следующих сюжетов. И нет, не надо мне рассказывать!

Мне и самому пришли в голову кое-какие мысли, и я уже связался с журналистами из вашего «Еженедельника Го». Посмотрим, как им придутся мои очередные идеи. Если вдруг по душе, то тогда мы с тобой, может, встретимся в ближайшее время. Надеюсь на это, но больше пока ничего говорить не буду — хочу немного разжечь твое любопытство.

Кстати о повышенных температурах, несмотря на календарь, в Пекине стоит невыносимая жара…»

Эти абзацы Исуми перечитал несколько раз и сразу же постарался подавить в себе всплеск ликования. Это была только возможность, очередная из масштабных идей Ян Хая, которая могла ничем не закончиться. Но лишь одна только перспектива новой поездки в Китай поднимала настроение.

Чем больше времени проходило, тем отчетливее становились в памяти лучшие моменты того месяца, проведенного в Пекине. Плохое стиралось, и Китай в воображении Исуми превращался в удивительное и уникальное место, которое способно дать ему уверенность в себе и подтолкнуть вперед. Казалось, возвращение в Китай может придать Исуми сил.

«Не торопись, — сказал он себе. — Это только вероятность, и ничего более».

В дверь необычно тихо просочился Со. Он огляделся, ища, на что бы сесть, опустился на край тумбы и принялся изучать свои ноги. Исуми только сейчас заметил, как тот вырос — может, уже и обогнал по росту его самого. Это одновременно и пугало, и заставляло улыбнуться.

— Уже ужин?

— Нет, — протянул Со. — До ужина еще долго. — Он был непривычно смирный и нерешительный, словно хотел что-то сказать, но никак не мог подобрать слов. Исуми обернулся к нему.

— В чем дело? Ты какой-то не такой.

— Я нормальный. Рассказать тебе только хотел… — Со поднял на него решительные глаза. — Сегодня ко мне подошла одноклассница и сказала, что видела тебя по телевизору и что это круто. И я тоже. В смысле, считаю, что это круто.

Считать себя хорошим старшим братом Исуми не мог никогда. Скрытный по натуре, он не стремился делиться с семьей своими увлечениями, а активные, шумные интересы братьев были ему чужды. Но от этих одобрительных, восхищенных слов сразу почему-то стало хорошо.

— Спасибо. Хотя все это для меня еще очень непривычно. Чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.

— Ерунда! — Со снова стал самим собой. Он махнул рукой, едва не сшибив с тумбы стопку кифу. — Еще пару раз, и ты даже втянешься.

— Ну, может быть, — Исуми засмеялся с облегчением, и Со подхватил его смех. Обнял руками плечи, и Исуми вспомнил, что тот часто делал так в детстве.

Пришло в голову, что братья изменились меньше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Это ободряло.

***

Шиндо то выдергивал соломинку из пластикового стакана, то втыкал ее обратно, и звук при этом получался скрипучий и неприятный. Внутри стакана перекатывался еще не растаявший лед. Шиндо скучал, и его тоскливое безрадостное состояние передавалось и Исуми.

Они ждали Ваю уже сорок минут, и Исуми бросал взгляд на часы каждые пару минут. Но звонить не стал: не хотелось дергать Ваю и не хотелось казаться навязчивым, хотя последнее, Исуми понимал, было глупостью. То, что происходит в голове Исуми, остается только там, а после нескольких лет дружбы неловкости оставаться не должно.

— Возьму еще картошки, — сообщил Шиндо, поднимаясь из-за стола. — А если он не придет, когда я ее съем, то пусть катится к чертям. Пойдем вдвоем, Исуми-сан.

Они собирались в кино. Исуми подумывал отказаться — с самого утра его клонило в сон, а погода только делала все еще хуже, — но противостоять напору Шиндо было непросто.

В кафе Исуми примчался прямо с очередных, уже третьих по счету, съемок. То, что их не закрыли после первых же недель эфира, казалось Исуми хорошим знаком, хотя цифры рейтингов не говорили ему ровным счетом ничего. Но выпуски Исуми принципиально не смотрел. Было почему-то неловко и немного страшно.

Шиндо толкался в многолюдной очереди. Чем сильнее шел на улице дождь, тем больше народу набивалось в тесное, заставленное столами помещение. Плиточный пол был покрыт мокрыми грязными разводами, а с висящих на вешалках курток капала вода.

Исуми еще раз посмотрел на часы и стал искать глазами Шиндо. Взгляд упал на входную дверь, и в этот момент в нее вошел Вая, мокрый и встрепанный. Он неуклюже замахал руками, стараясь хоть немного стряхнуть с куртки влагу, убрал с лица мокрые волосы и принялся озираться по сторонам.

«Нас ищет», — понял Исуми. Вая полез в карман и достал телефон

Зазвонил телефон самого Исуми.

— Да?

— Алло, Исуми-сан, это я. Где вы сидите? Я что-то не вижу… — было видно, как Вая осторожно прижимает телефон к уху мокрыми руками.

— Повернись немного, ага, я тебя вижу. Еще повернись чуть-чуть и смотри прямо.

Вая повернулся и посмотрел на Исуми. На несколько мгновений они оба замерли с телефонами в руках, смотря друг на друга, и Исуми вдруг испугался, что сейчас скажет что-нибудь, чего говорить не стоит.

Между ними был десяток-другой метров, а голоса и уши были рядом. Обманчивое расстояние чуть было не вмешалось в строгую систему мира Исуми.

Вая опустил телефон и, лавируя меж столов и стульев, направился к нему. На подходе они чуть не столкнулись с Шиндо.

— Вая! — Шиндо уже жевал один ломтик ароматной картошки. — Наконец! А мы уже почти собрались идти без тебя.

— Правда что ли? Ну и ладно.

Вая рухнул на соседний с Исуми стул, пристроил на коленях рюкзак.

— Меня Моришита-сенсей задержал, — стал оправдываться Вая. — Вернее, не совсем он. — На его лице появилось недовольное выражение. — Моришита задержала.

Просто «Моришита» без суффиксов и имен означало у Ваи Моришита Шигеко. На памяти Исуми Вая ни разу не назвал ее по имени, но само ее существование незримо присутствовало в любом рассказе о тренировочной группе.

«Моришита сказала» или «она сделала» — все это можно было услышать от Ваи часто, и Исуми делал выводы. И если его интуиция оказалась права…

 

Во всяком случае, Моришита Шигеко была не из тех девушек, кто считает го бесполезной тратой времени.

— Короче, — Вая вытащил из пачки у Шиндо картошку, окунул в соус и отправил в рот, — сначала она пыталась накормить меня чем-то собственноручного приготовления. Странное такое, типа пудинга, только все разваливается. Пришлось есть и даже хвалить, Моришита-сенсей все время был рядом. Потом она предлагала пройтись со мной до станции, еле отбился, — он сокрушенно опустил голову на стол. — Теперь думаю, что ушел уж очень быстро, и она, наверное, обиделась.

— То есть тебя все-таки волнует, что она там подумала про тебя? — встрял Шиндо.

— Да не волнует! Просто как-то… неловко теперь. Ладно, это, — было заметно, что Вая немного нервничает, — неважно совсем. Доедай свою картошку, Шиндо, и пойдем. А то Исуми-сан уснет прямо здесь.

— Я не хочу спать! — возмутился Исуми, хотя глаза действительно слипались.

— Это заметно, да. Давайте торопиться, пока дождь прекратился.

В зале людей почти не было. Справа и слева шел целый ряд пустых черных кресел, впереди сидела группа подростков в форме, и от них доносился запах свежего попкорна.

Шиндо сел посредине, и не успело пройти и первых десяти минут фильма, как его локти заняли подлокотники по обе стороны. Исуми слышал, как Вая пытается бороться с Шиндо, но — безрезультатно.

Кресло вдруг стало мягким и глубоким, а изображение на экране потеряло четкость, размылось. Звуки стали удаляться, и Исуми понял, что больше не в силах бороться с усталостью. Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем провалиться в сон, было:

— Оставь его, Шиндо, пусть спит уже.

Проснулся Исуми от того, что Вая тормошил его за плечо. На экране убегающими вверх строками шли титры.

— Я проспал весь фильм?

— Да, но можешь не расстраиваться. Было довольно скучно.

— Ага, — кивнул Шиндо. — Только концовка ничего, когда…

Вая и Шиндо не закончили обсуждать фильм, даже когда они вышли на улицу. Исуми пытался с их слов понять сюжет, но это оказалось не просто. «Этот парень», «тот тип» и «этот, который» становились то одним, то другим героем, и в пересказе Ваи и Шиндо приключенческая фантастика превращалась в кино совсем другого жанра.

— Кстати, — вспомнил Исуми, и шедшие впереди Вая и Шиндо синхронно обернулись. — Мне сегодня сказали, что я снова поеду в Китай. В конце декабря.

— Играть?

— Нет, — покачал головой Исуми. — Не совсем. Будем снимать сюжет. Помните Ян Хай-сана?

— Чувак, который говорит на куче языков! — сразу же выпалил Шиндо.

— Да, он. У него в Китае есть один проект. Амбициозный и, может, даже спорный. В общем…

Компьютер пока не может обыграть человека в го. Может пройти десять или пятнадцать лет, прежде чем это произойдет, но среди профессионалов есть те, кто считает, что в этом кроется будущее игры, которой уже несколько тысяч лет. Это пугало Исуми.

— Будет немного грустно, если человек проиграет компьютеру, — заметил Шиндо. — Словно бы зря столько лет люди пытались достичь высшего мастерства. А тут — запустил программу, и она просто посчитала. Как калькулятор.

— Программа тоже обучается, — возразил Исуми, — в ней есть алгоритмы, какие-то сети. Мне сложно судить, но Ян Хай-сан считает, что это поможет игрокам по-новому взглянуть на все. На старые партии, на возможности новых.

— А что думаешь ты сам? — прямо спросил Вая.

— Я не могу играть даже по Интернету. Мне обязательно нужно, чтобы передо мной стоял гобан.

— И еще через тридцать лет, чтобы получить титул, нужно будет обыграть компьютер соответствующего уровня. — Вая усмехнулся. — Хотя старикан Кувабара, думаю, свой титул никакой машине не отдаст. Но вижу ты рад, — он обращался к Исуми, — что снова поедешь в Китай.

— Так заметно?

— По тебе все заметно, Исуми-сан, ты совсем не умеешь быть скрытным, — наверняка Вая сказал это, ничего не имея в виду, но Исуми почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, и лицо залила краска.

«Не додумывай и не ищи лишних намеков», — но сказать было легче, чем справиться с собственным непроизвольным всплеском паранойи.

***

За несколько дней до Рождества в Токио первый раз пошел снег — сухие, мелкие снежинки таяли, стоило им коснуться асфальта, но настроение в городе все равно неуловимо переменилось.

Настроение самого Исуми улучшалось с каждым днем, а когда он получил на руки свои билеты Нарита-Пекин, то стало казаться, что ничего не сможет испортить его радостного ожидания. Даже люди в метро казались дружелюбнее и вежливее.

— Так когда ты прилетаешь? — спросила телефонная трубка голосом Ян Хая.

— Двадцать второго. И двадцать четвертого обратно. Всего два дня, — и это было единственное, о чем Исуми сожалел.

— Прямо на Рождество? Обидно, праздник в самолете.

— Это ничего. Ян Хай-сан, а я могу остановиться у вас?

— Можешь, конечно, но разве твои телевизионные ребята не должны снять тебе номер в гостинице? — Ян Хай казался удивленным.

— Они предлагали, — подтвердил Исуми. — Но, честно признаться, мне хотелось, чтобы все было как в тот раз. Глупо, наверное.

— Наивный ты парень, Исуми, — в этот миг Ян Хай наверняка ухмыльнулся. — Ладно, найду способ впихнуть еще одну кровать.

Исуми просиял.

— Спасибо!

После этого Ян Хай вновь переключился на рассказы обо всем. Он описывал игру Ли Пина и Чжао Ши в таких ярких и мельчайших подробностях, что Исуми практически видел их перед собой. Один — всклокоченный и болтливый, другой — тихий и воспитанный. Совсем разные.

— …пришлю тебе кифу той игры, — болтал Ян Хай. — А время-то уже! Исуми, прости меня, но я уже всюду опоздал. Ты жди от меня письма, а я буду ждать тебя и всех остальных.

Исуми попрощался с ним по-китайски, чем вызвал бурю восторгов. Ян Хай отключился.

За время телефонного разговора Исуми почти дошел до квартиры Ваи. У них обоих был сегодня выходной, и несколько часов из него было решено посвятить разбору игр корейского чемпионата. «Разложить этого Ко Ён Ха до последнего камня!» — так это назвал Вая.

Дверь была приоткрыта. Исуми вошел, затворил ее за собой. Вая, как и ожидалось, сидел перед гобаном и был сосредоточен.

— Захвати с кухни что-нибудь, — попросил он Исуми, не отрывая взгляда от доски. — Там точно что-то есть, вчера мама приходила.

В холодильнике Исуми обнаружил целую батарею полных пластиковых контейнеров, выбрал один наугад и сунул его в микроволновку. Рис с овощами.

Вая сидел в комнате в той же позе, только протянул руку, чтобы взять палочки и еду. Он устроил контейнер на коленях, взял палочки в левую, а правой поставил камень на доску. Исуми сел напротив.

— Восстанавливаешь игру?

— Нет, не совсем, — Вая даже не взглянул на него. — А если вот так?

Целых десять минут они сидели в тишине, если не считать стук опускавшихся на гобан камней. Когда ситуация для черных стала совсем безнадежной, Вая, зажав палочки между зубов, принялся считать.

— Ага, значит, все-таки да, — пробормотал Вая себе под нос.

— О чем ты?

— Неважно. Извини, мне хотелось добить это. Думал, успею до твоего прихода. Я все распечатал, сейчас.

Разбор игр Ко Ён Ха оставил их обоих в смешанных чувствах. Несмотря на то, что его агрессивный и местами жесткий стиль игры не был близок никому из них, его впечатляющее мастерство и навык почти раздражали. Исуми в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы сыграть с ним, каким бы ни был исход.

Они перебрали много вариантов, но вытащить проигранную противником Ко Ён Ха партию не удалось ни разу, разве что немного сократить разрыв.

Вая весь вечер был несобранный, отвлекался и иногда выпадал из разговора. Исуми хмурился, но ничего не спрашивал. Вая неохотно делился проблемами даже с друзьями, и это была одна из немногих вещей, в которых они были похожи.

— Исуми-сан, слушай, — Вая гонял по пустому контейнеру остатки стручковой фасоли. — Я сейчас странную вещь скажу, ладно?

Исуми кивнул — вряд ли Вая мог выдать что-нибудь настолько странное, чтобы он потерял самообладание.

— Если бы у тебя был человек, который тебе, ну, вроде как нравится. А нравишься ли ты в ответ — непонятно. — Контейнер едва не выпал у Ваи из рук. — Что бы ты сделал, чтобы это выяснить? Чтобы проверить, есть ли смысл во всем этом?

Исуми понял, что ему очень интересно, как выглядит Моришита Шигеко. Длинные у нее волосы или короткая стрижка? Какие глаза и губы? Какой рост?

«Тебе стоит есть ее стряпню, ходить с ней до станции и оставаться после разговоров с Моришитой-сенсеем, — отстраненно подумал Исуми. — И называть ее по имени. Неделя-другая, и все сложится само собой». Он едва не произнес это вслух, но вовремя спохватился.

— Если ты не можешь спросить прямо, то попробуй сделать что-нибудь однозначное. Чтобы сразу стало ясно, что ты чувствуешь. Дай знать этому человеку, и тогда он как-нибудь ответит тебе.

Вая немного помолчал. Зачем-то поменял местами чаши с камнями, рассеянно провел рукой по гобану. А затем словно стряхнул с себя нетипичную задумчивость.

— Исуми-сан, а будешь мочи? Мама вчера купила, а я за раз съесть не смог. Будешь? Я принесу! — и умчался на кухню.

«Спросить у него про Моришиту Шигеко? Может, есть фотография», — Исуми почти гордился своей дружеской поддержкой. Не так явно ощущалась горечь невозможного.

Когда Исуми встал, чтобы уходить, Вая вновь поник. Исуми зашнуровывал ботинки, застегивал куртку, строил планы на «когда я вернусь из Пекина» и чувствовал, что упускает что-то. Вая стоял рядом, кивал невпопад и казался погруженным в свои мысли.

— Тебе что-нибудь привезти? — спросил Исуми уже стоя в дверях. Он опустил руку на дверную ручку и был готов попрощаться и уйти, как только услышит ответ.

— Мне? — переспросил Вая.

Он вдруг оказался очень близко, и такой закономерный ответ «тебе» повис в тишине. Вая вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и подался вперед. Поцеловал.

Первое, что пронеслось в голове у Исуми — их разница в росте стала меньше, они почти сравнялись; второе — что Вая, как и всегда, до ужаса горячий. И только потом сознание сопоставило реальность и чужие прижатые губы.

Исуми нажал на дверную ручку и, отстранившись, выскользнул наружу. Между ними закрылась дверь. После этого мысли понеслись с головокружительной скоростью.

«Сейчас он откроет дверь, и я скажу — извини!» Дверь оставалась безмолвной и закрытой, и никакие силы не могли заставить Исуми нажать на кнопку звонка.

«Моришита Шигеко тут ни при чем. И неважно, какая у нее стрижка».

«Я — идиот. Идиот и трус, который боится до последнего. Не верит в себя до последнего».

Исуми понял, что это еще одно поражение, которое будет преследовать его.

***

— Ты как в воду опущенный, — заметил Ян Хай, засовывая чемодан Исуми в багажник такси. — Тяжелый перелет?

Исуми кивнул. Перелет и правда был не из легких. Бессонная ночь, болезненно ноющая спина и осознание собственной никчемности составляли вместе такой коктейль, что Исуми едва держался на ногах.

— А еще мне позвонили. Только что.

Позвонили, как только самолет приземлился в Пекинском аэропорту. Телефон едва-едва успел подключиться к местной сети, как на дисплее высветилось: «Ода Тошинори-сан». Ода звонил Исуми нечасто и всегда по делу.

— Остальным еще сообщат, — начал Ода без приветствий, — но тебя выбрал именно я, поэтому считаю себя обязанным сообщить лично. Это последние выпуски, нас закрывают. Сказали, что сюжет об искусственном интеллекте хорошо завершит передачу. Взгляд в будущее, перспективы развития — логичный конец, так мне сказали.

У Исуми не было сил даже как следует расстроиться. Приходилось признаться самому себе, что он привык к студии, съемкам и команде. Привык к словам поддержки после выхода выпусков. Вспомнился разговор с Со.

«И все-таки классного старшего брата из меня никогда не получится», — равнодушно подумал он.

Услышав это, Ян Хай только пожал плечами.

— Такое случается. Передачи начинаются и заканчиваются, ничего удивительного в этом нет. И это значит, что ты должен сделать эти выпуски просто замечательными. Ну, с моей помощью, конечно.

Исуми с трудом слушал, как Ян Хай расписывал первые попытки обучать систему играть.

Почему-то снова вышло, что он оказался в Китае разбитый и потерянный, с разгромным и стыдным поражением в руках, в котором был сам и виноват. Исуми закрыл лицо руками и откинулся на сиденье.

— Сдается мне, дело не только в передаче, — осторожно произнес Ян Хай. — Быть может, вещи звучат не так, да и выглядят тоже, — напел он известный мотив, — и что-то там еще. Но Рождество — пора любить. А впрочем, разбирайся сам, только не усложняй, как ты умеешь.

«Поздно уже». — Исуми не знал, откуда взять энергию и бодрость хотя бы на один день съемок.

Первым, кого он встретил в общежитии, был Ли Пин, теперь по-подростковому угловатый и нескладный, гораздо меньше похожий на Ваю, чем раньше. Он бросился Исуми на шею и быстро затараторил по-китайски, пока Ян Хай не остановил его.

— Отсыпайся, — велел он Исуми. — Играть и работать будешь, когда станешь хоть немного похож на человека. Понял?

Исуми понял, но уснуть сразу не смог. Знакомая захламленная комната Ян Хая вызвала новый ворох воспоминаний. Стало чуть лучше и спокойнее на душе, но самое тяжелое — разочарование в самом себе — и не думало покидать Исуми.

Он упал на кровать и уставился в потолок. Может, получится хотя бы извиниться перед Ваей? Объяснить, что это было не «нет», а малодушное и нерешительное «да», и сказать, что сам никогда, ни за что не смог бы сделать первый шаг. Топтался бы на месте всю оставшуюся жизнь, не приближаясь больше чем на дружеские объятья.

«Я уже проиграл везде, где только мог. Теперь можно только начать новую партию». И Исуми начал сообщение со слов: «я хочу, как и ты, не бояться проигрывать».

Текста вышло много, и Исуми отправил сообщение, ни разу не перечитав его. Пусть оно дойдет до Ваи таким, каким пришло ему в голову. Сумбурным, торопливым и искренним.

Спалось на этот раз чуть лучше.

***

Даже с огромной форой компьютер не выиграл у Исуми.

— Это пока! — заявил Ян Хай. — Немного времени, и Тоя Коё не сможет справиться с мощью вычислительной машины.

— Запишите эти слова для сюжета, — скомандовал режиссер.

На экране компьютера иронично мигало «Вы победили!», и Исуми закрыл окно программы. Без человека напротив игралось не так, неправильно. Никакая нейросеть — Исуми запомнил это слово — не могла пока заменить живой человеческий ум.

— Три минуты до начала!

Исуми достал телефон, чтобы отключить его, но тот завибрировал прямо в руке — входящий вызов, Вая. «Трех минут хватит с лихвой, и легче решить все сразу», — решил Исуми и выскользнул на узкий открытый балкон.

«Привет», — хотел сказать он, но вместо этого получилось что-то невнятное.

— Ну и трактат ты прислал мне, — весело отозвался Вая с той стороны. — Хотя я не сразу решился его открыть. Думал, что ты пошлешь меня к черту и будешь прав.

— Я не… — беспомощно начал Исуми. — В смысле, я и правда имею в виду все, что написал. И это тебе стоит послать меня.

— Бесполезно! Исуми-сан, я спрошу тебя еще раз?

— Да?

— Мама снова сказала, что мне не выжить одному. Спасай меня, раз ты взрослый и ответственный.

Исуми огляделся вокруг. Отсюда, сверху, был виден предрождественский Пекин. Смог, высотки и подсвеченные лампочками витрины магазинов. Исуми показалось, что он здесь впервые. Что он никогда не был ни в этом городе, ни в этой стране.

Показалось, что он снова ступает на незнакомую почву, но впервые Исуми не ощущал и тени страха. Только радостное волнение и ожидание перемен.

— Полагаю, у меня нет выбора. Раз тебя нужно спасать.


End file.
